Allahanani Silvanos
Allahanani Silvanos is an elven princess and later queen. Known by several names and titles throughout history, she has been involved with several different parties and even joined the group during the "End of Time" arc. As a young elf, Alana was a bit wild. She led rebellions while wearing a pedant that changed her appearance to that of an orc, Oaktusk. After the rebellion failed, Salen, Drako, and Father Bob brought her back to her father, the elf king, who lived in the crystal woods. Much later, she was betrothed to Eggar Jal-Silvanos before he was killed. She evenutally married Kilen Jal-Silvanos after he helped to stop the Hardcastle rebellion. Eventually she comes to Basilis with Malveric Barrowblade looking for information about Desmond Lordo. There she meets Margus Hardcastle, Rory Amberg, Layla Ghent, and their other companions. Together they travel to the capital of Basilis, which is an elaborate illusion created by the Lady of the Wall. Inside the palace, they meet Claus Karnov, a vampire who has been advising the Emperor of Basilis. She shoots him in the head. With her allies, she manages to stop the head of the Green Cloaks, shut down the illusion that covers Basilis (making it clear what is happening), and killing the lady in the wall. While leaving Volontor to return to Renas, she meets the young Deloro, the Chronomancer she is fated to love, marry, and maybe die for. Deloro informs her that Rory's fear and ambition would lead him to become Rot Mot Ku if he does not destroy utterly the Ku gear he had acquired in Basilis. Alana convinced Rory to destroy the Ku gear in the portable Soul Forge, thus averting the possibility of him becoming Rot Mot Ku. The future had been changed. The party soon discovered that three different versions of Deloro were running around causing problems. Young Deloro, Old Deloro, and Undead Deloro. In addition, they find that Maximus Barrowblade, current leader of the tribes of the corridor and wielder of the Arkenblade has massed an army to stop the Silvanos clan elves, who are currently engaged in misdeeds. Alana goes with her companions to Silvergale, where they find Deloro attempting to break into a vault. The party travels to Red Stone and meets Sebastien Lovelock, who helps them by providing information about books that Deloro was interested in. They also are attacked by Deloro in the library. The party makes their way to Lord's Den, where they meet Drako and Saladin. Saladin explains that they can help if the orb Margus has. They explain that time isn't flowing correctly. The timestream as it currently exists is broken. The party leaves the city after relinquishing the orb to the Drakken and the half-elf. They are warned by the pair that if they happen to meet again, beware, as they will likely be hostile. About a week later, the party does encounter the pair, with their companions, as well as with Rot Mot Ku and Young Deloro wielding the All-Staff. The battle is pitched. During the fight, Drako and his companions are killed. Allahanani finds herself unable to take a killing shot on Deloro, realizing she feels too strongly for him still. Rory manages to take the All-Staff from Deloro after he uses it to incapacitate Alana. Deloro uses Rot Mot Ku's death and Rory's realization at what could have been him to get close to Alahanani and teleport away through time with her. The party next encounters their friend years in the past after her wedding to Deloro. While she is happy, she doesn't get much chance to enjoy her happiness. She gifted her Ring of Regeneration to Deloro as a wedding gift. The timeline here branches off in several ways. In the earliest version, Stratus the Chronomancer, Carl the Priest, Briman the wielder of the Bloodstone Blade, Kar-Penn the Minotaur, Marteo the Hunter, and Jaques of Stroka arrived the night of the wedding. Deloro and Alahanani were both sleeping peacefully, and Marteo murdered the elf in her sleep, despite Deloro and Stratus both attempting to stop it. However, with the arrival of the party, it was instead Young Deloro who perished when Margus's Phase-Blade sundered Deloro's Phase-Blade and the house they were in was utterly destroyed. Allahanani managed to survive, and was nearly shattered as a person. After the Time Keepers set the world back to some kind of normal, she used her knowledge of chronomancy to manipulate the world that was created. Dark World was born. At some point during her reign, her mind and body were separated and her body was taken by Krix, the Bane-Lord. Her mind was in her old body, until she was freed by Liana Mago and her allies. After a brief weak period, her demon body and shattered mind cause her to attack the party, nearly killing them. Eventually the party confronts Krix. Rory Amberg, now Dark World's Rot Mot Ku, gave them a way to save Allahanani's soul, a small dagger. Unfortunately, when Krix was slain without the use of the dagger her soul was also trapped and dragged into Hell. Notable Gear: Allahanani almost always has her Ring of Regeneration on her. A Bow-Sword with Elven embroidery. A necklace gifted to her by Deloro.